Miss Right
by The Gibbslets
Summary: Always Flirting never reacting. Tony and Ziva play around with their feelings for each other. Will it turn in to something?  Duh  Rated T for later chapters. All things written in bold are authors notes. Enjoy!
1. Forget Him

**Well here is my NCIS Tiva fic! Please enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or iPods or the song which is 'I'm Yours'**

_"So, what exactly are you looking for in Miss Right?" Ziva asks a cheeky grin on her lips.__**  
**_

_"Well, aside from the obvious physical requirements, I don't know. I guess she'd be a very independent woman," He glances at her looking for a reaction "Intelligent, successful, professional." _

_She smiles "Okay, just one question: what would this woman, possibly, see in you?"_

**Friday**

Ziva arrived in the squad room at exactly 7.00 AM She had her bag slung across her back effortlessly which she placed under her desk after taking the short walk from the elevator to the bullpen. At exactly 7.30AM the whole team except Tony had arrived. Ziva had been working on some belated paper work and Timmy was fiddling with Gibbs' computer.

"McGee? What exactly are you doing?" Ziva Chirped in to the silence, the noise made Timothy McGee bang his head on the desk he was working under, rubbing it he frowned over at his co-worker.

"What?" He asked "I am just wiring boss' new PC."

"What happened to the old one?" Ziva smiled standing up and walking over to McGee.

"Spilled coffee." Said Gibbs rounding the corner

"Yeah boss sorry about that!" Blushed the harassed McGee.

He ignored him and sat at the desk a fresh cup in his hand. McGee seemed to find this position a little embarrassing so he shot up from the ground again banging his head. Ziva stifled a laugh and returned to her desk.

"Where's Dinozzo?" Snapped Gibbs at the room at large.

*Ding*

"Right here boss!" Tony yelled jogging over in his breeches. **(Yes they are my favourites okay!)**

Gibbs gave him a death glare.

"I went to the dentist! I even sent you an e-mail." Tony cried exasperated

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah well- Sorry boss." He smacked himself of the back of the head.

Gibbs let a shadow of a smile flitter across his face "Never apologise-"

"Sign of weakness boss." Tony sighed sitting down at his desk across from Ziva's.

Gibbs' phone rang and he picked it up, listened for a second and then left for MTAC.

Tony relaxed and shot Ziva a cheeky smile and she returned it with a elevator look **(Up and down) **The usual flirting.

"So Zee-vah what are your plans for this long weekend?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure yet. I may just see what Abby is up to." Ziva replied not entirely truthfully, she was actually planning a quick trip to Miami to see Ray.

"Ahh very nice!" Tony nodded his approval, good hanging out with Abby. No guys to lure her.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Ziva making Tony smile her favourite smile.

"Umm I don't wanna say!" He said simply his nose in the air.

Ziva's stomach twisted. Is he seeing a girl?

McGee felt a little left out called "C'mon Tony Dinozzo has nothing planned on a long weekend?"

"Speculate later we got a doped marine." Gibbs called "Grab your gear."

The Day was almost over Ziva was slowly typing on her computer, McGee was reviewing the case of the day which they had closed quickly and Tony was playing a game of hearts online.

"COME ON!" He yelled thumping his desk. he flicked the off switch on his PC. "Hahaha I showed you!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and tried to get back on task and failed. She decided on pay back so she walked over to Tony's desk and perched on a free space. He was now playing on his phone. Ziva spotted and iPod sitting on his desk. She grabbed it and he didn't make any attempt to stop her.

"Cool, I was thinking of getting one of these." She grinned flicking through his songs. She went on to 'Now Playing' and pressed play putting the headphones in to her ears.__

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
__It cannot wait I'm sure__  
__There's no need to complicate__  
__Our time is short__  
__This is our fate, I'm yours_

Her mouth fell open and she grinned at Tony. He didn't seem to notice he was to absorbed in his game.

The elevator Dinged.

The team turned.

Fornell.

Tony stood up "Can I help you?"

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked rudely not making eye contact with Tony.

"Directors office." McGee said standing up "Why?"

"That is classified." Fornell muttered simply and he headed off up the stairs.

Tony turned away and glanced at something on Ziva's desk. She was immersed in his music he picked it up.

Minutes late Gibbs entered the bullpen with a nagging Fornell at his back.

"Gibbs this is a huge problem!" He said annoyed

"Look Tobias I warned you about her cleaning out your account" He turned to his team

"You lot! Pack up and go home." He yelled. The team didn't need telling twice they rushed out. Once in the elevator Ziva handed Tony his iPod back he smiled at her a little distracted and pressed the centre button. He saw the title of the song, blushed and pressed the Menu button rapidly. She pretended not to notice.

Once they got to the car park the noticed a flooding in the dip between the doors and the walk way. Tony Jumped across it playfully and extended a hand to help Ziva across. She ignored him and stepped over the puddle by herself. Tony looked glum he fell behind Ziva dragging his feet.

"Tony it's just a puddle!" she yelled spinning round and facing him. But as he looked at her she stopped seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Tony?"

"He's not JUST you friend is he?" Tony said quietly

"Who?" Stalled Ziva knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Mr Miami RAY!" Tony spat looking away.

"Jealous?"

"Maybe." He muttered

She flushed

"How did you find out I was seeing him this weekend?" Ziva whispered

Tony looked hurt and shocked "Your what?"

"You- I- Tony." She stuttered "I thought you knew?"

He looked away

"What? I am being confused."

He threw her a ball of scrunched up paper and walked off in to the shadows.

It was Rays home address.

She kicked a nearby bin and turned to her car.

**Well I hoped Y'all enjoyed that! Tiva 4 Evar!**

**Please reveiw! New chapter soon!**

**xoxoxo**


	2. I am Yours

**Well here is my NCIS Tiva fic! Please enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or iPods or the song 'I'm Yours' or Bourbon for that matter.**

**Sorry I accidently repeated chapter one! Thanks for all the reviews! **

'Ray, Something has come up. I can't come this weekend. Ziva'

The text was short but hopefully sweet. Ziva was curled up on her couch holding her phone her thumb hovering over the send button. She decided the message was well enough written so she hit send. Ziva threw the phone down and sat up strait. This whole Tony and Ray problem had gave her a head ache how could she tell Tony she did not love Ray. He was just a nice guy who seemed to like her in a way she did not feel. Maybe because she had commitment issues also. Not for the name reason as his but because since Michael she found it hard to trust. But stupid Tony why did he have to be jealous!

Ziva stood and crossed her living room to the window and looked out at the small part of DC she could see through it. She wondered how Tony would be feeling right now...

Tony downed his 6th glass of bourbon. His head already felt light but it didn't help the sick feeling of guilt and anger he has in his stomach. Tony stood and wobbled his way to the kitchen to find another bottle. There was none. Damn he thought so instead he filled himself some water and skulled that. He felt better. If not a little sick from the alcohol. Tony took a seat at the island bar in his kitchen he rested his head on the cool marble and closed his eyes.

His phone beeped making a horrible noise as it vibrated along the counter top. he swore and picked it up.

The massage was from Ziva. he opened it with shaky hands. buy dropped the phone the battery fell out and slid under his fridge. He dived down and sent his hand on a lone voyage under the appliance. his had found the battery and he stood up dust on his cheek and hand but he didn't care he slid the battery back in and turned the phone on. It beeped on at him for what felt like a million years about a new battery found.

"C'mon you piece of crap!" he yelled knowing that would not make the phone speed up. he went in to his inbox and opened the message.

Dear Tony

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours.

Just not yet.

Love Ziva

Tony looked confused at the phone and then reached for his iPod which was charging nearby he looked at the song he had opened 'I'm Yours' He smiled and put down the iPod.

He picked up the phone and punched out a response.

Can we talk?

within minutes he got a reply

No.

He grinned and punched in the letters then grabbed his coat and left.

See ya in a few.

**Isn't that CUUUTE! I hope you liked it! please review! I am sorry it was so short but it is sweet!**


	3. Help!

**Help! **

Her phone rang and she answered feeling slightly elated as she sat in the crowded room surrounded by filled seats.

"David."

He heart sank as she heard the voice on the other end.

"No. Sorry I can't I am busy."

She hung up with her hands trembling. She felt conflicted now. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped out of her thoughts and tuned sharply in her seat her hand going for her knife.

Once she saw the man's identity she smiled and stood to embrace him. He smiled at her as they broke apart. He stroked her shoulder and said.

"Hey I missed you."

She smiled also and kissed his cheek.

They left the terminal and in to the dim light of the parking lot. It was over cast and a chilling wind occasionally shook the trees angrily.

Ziva and Ray walked across the parking lot in silence making small talk as they went.

*  
Tony snapped his phone shut and sighed. She had been avoiding him since she had locked him out of her apartment. She obviously did not want him to be spontaneous. He kicked off his shoes and lay on his bed. His night out with Ziva was obviously cancelled. He pressed the heels of his hands in to his eye sockets and sighed. He wondered what she was doing now. Dancing in a crowded night club with some seedy men. Fighting off a gang of drug dealers. Or curled up with a thick book and a cup of tea. Ziva could be all these women sometimes and he wouldn't put it past her to create a completely new persona to shock him once again.

For hours that night he contemplated driving to her home or picking up his phone and hitting speed dial. But he never did it. She didn't want him to. And soon enough he slipped in to a sleep his dreams filled with crazy knife wielding Mossad agents.

*  
Ziva watched Ray sleeping on her couch and sighed a little disappointed. She had hoped to make the most of the two days he had in town but he found it more necessary to sleep off his jet lag then to eat the dinner she had made for him which was now cold on the table. She turned to the ruined meal and contemplated saving it. But she hardly thought it worth it and ended up throwing it in the bin. She slipped the plate in her hand and hit fell to the ground and smashed. She thought this very out of character for herself and bent to pick up the pieces. She cut her fingers twice clumsily and swore in French as she threw away the fragments of china and received a third cut. She ran the tap over her left hand so the blood ran off it and then pulled out three band aids to cover the mistakes. And then decided it may be worth going to bed alone. So she did he sleep filled with concern and confutions knocking on her brain.

*  
Ziva arrived at work early as usaul. She didnt really want to have to work today. She wanted to be spending her Wensday with Ray. However they were dealing with a hot double homicide on a intelligence submarine and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Gibbs' fury if she requested a day off work. Besides Ray would probably be boring her with his sleeping once again. He wasn't even entertaining when he slept. No mumbling to wriggling and not even snoring or heavy breathing. She remembered a guy she once met who had entertained her with ten minutes mumbling about a baking recipie. She tapped her key board aimlessly as she tried to remember the name of this comedic man. Though she was distracted at the entrance of her two team mates who were discussing a base ball game that had been big over the weekend. Tony glanced quickly at her.

He looked a little disgruntled and as if he were trying to be subtle about it. She narrowed her eyes at him and with a jolt remembered who the sleep mutterer had been. She felt a little guilty for not remembering it was him she had been thinking about.

"Hey Ziva, how was your weekend." McGee asked cheerily putting his bag behind his desk.

"Good. I got alot of work done." She smiled socially at him and turned back to her pointless typing as an indication of closing the conversation.

McGee took the slight rejection lightly and tapped away at the keys on his own board while Tony kept his head down as he unpacked. Things felt uneasy in the no mans land between the two desks, Tony figured this must have been the first time they had been like this since israel. However she wasn't showing any anger towards him in anyway but her mind was merely else where. He needed to corner her and that could result in a confrontation. She got to him first in the end, trapping him in evidence lock up which was a new one for them.

"Stop sulking." she merely exclaimed standing with her back to the gate.

"I'm not sulking. I am just trying to give you some space." he retorted hotly. His brown was furrowed as he approached her holding up his phone.

She stared at the text she had written and at the slight promise and huge hint she had made.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her lowering the phone and moving even closer.

"I can't mean it." she sighed lowering her face from his reluctantly.

"Ziva. You need to work out how you feel about me." Tony said quietly.

"No, I don't. I know exactly how I feel. So that's why my choice is harder."

He clicked and remembered the smug face of Ray. He even let him self scoff a little. What did he mean to her compared to himself. He, Tony had saved her life countless times and he had already made it clear how he felt about her many occasions. He let himself gape at her slightly as it his open mouthed incredulity would make her see reason. But it didn't she just lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Choose right Ziva. Listen to your heart and not your mind." he held out his hand and reached around her slight form to open the gate and leave.

*

You know when you have an argument with someone you love, after the words have been said and promises made and you both walk away and then you start to feel the regret. You wish time could reverse and you and your loved one could go back but you can't now take back what you said. But in that moment you relies how damn much you need that person and you will never get them back now. Probably.

*  
Tony remained stubborn in his resolve and made himself avert his eyes from Ziva all day. Even though he itched to watched her and talk to her again he knew he had to stay true to his heart. Nothing went past Leroy Jethro Gibbs though and Tony knew that sooner or later the man would confront either himself or Ziva and they would have to have answers for him when that time came. Tony decided to come clean with Gibbs before his boss got to him first however and he tried to take his opportunity while they were driving to the Submarine to shake up the men's resolve a bit.

Tony watched Gibbs drive out of the corner of his eye pondering how he would start up. Gibbs braked causing Tony to lurch in his seat.

"Something you want to tell me DiNozzo?" He asked without taking his eyes off the horizon.

Tony spluttered for words in between nervous juvenile giggles of guilt. "What makes you think I want to tell you something boss?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and turned to give Tony the old Gibbs stare. Then he accelerated and joined the main road again.

"Go, shoot. I'll listen."

Tony sighed deciding it was now or never.

"Ziva has a man in her life."

"Not you."

"No not me."

"And that is bothering you?"

"Should it?"

Gibbs looked in to Tony's pleading eyes and shrugged slightly.

"It depends, where are you and Ziva at the moment?"

"Different places. My mind is made up and hers is... not."

"You do relies we are not having this conversation. We are going against the rules by discussing breaking rule number 12."

"I know boss. I want to avoid this but the same time I don't." he gulped "I think she is miss right."

"What?" Gibbs hit the brakes again and stared at Tony.

"If you asked me to describe my miss right I would describe a woman who fits Ziva's exact build."

Gibbs shook his head in confusion.

"So at what point is she at then?"

"Well at one point she hinted that we may have something but now this Ray Cruz has come along and screwed it all up for us."

Gibbs sighed and slapped Tonys head.

"Ouch boss! What was that for?"

"For making me doubt the rules. They still apply."

"This is different boss! We're not dating. I am having these feelings now."

That last phrase earned him another Gibbs slap.

_

I am trying to make this realistic. I know! Tony and Gibbs are friends!


	4. Leap of Faith

**Leap of Faith**

Authors note: so unless you have been living under a rock, you would know that Ray is now gone from NCIS. That puts my current storyline in a pickle but I am going to move in to an AU story and jump in to the future. Do try and keep up. :)

Seven long months had dragged past. Ziva and Ray had remained in the rocks as he constantly left her hanging as he was away on assignments and she continued to take him back. The friction of anger had died out from Tony and Ziva and he found himself being the supportive friend. However when Ray returned from his longest assignment yet and proposed to Ziva he had to show a concern. She didn't seem as over the moon as she should about her engagement. Tony caught her a week after she had informed the team of the ring

And the promise they were going to make.

Tony found her in the squadron alone one night. He had thought she had left ages ago until she walked out of MTAC and towards her desk silently.

"Hi." he said trying to catch her attention and his slightly sardonic tone.

"What Tony?" she huffed as she say down and began rifling through her bag for something.

"How is my Ninja." he remained careful not to emphasize the word "My" too much. But she still caught it. She glanced at him and then shot back a casual response.

"Who me? Wonderful, Do you have a pen?"

He stood and approached her holding the fine liner as he observed her.

"Anything else I can get you?" He asked as he handed it over.

"Nope."

He fought with his emotions as she was deflecting his attempts at beating around the bush.

"I-I am supporting you." He said painfully. She looked confused.

"Look I am trying here." He sighed as he failed to make eye contact.

She bowed her head in appreciation and he could see her smiling. "Thanks that means a lot to me." she replied without a hint of sarcasm.

"I just hope you know what you're doing..." He sat on her desk and she finally looked at him "you seem... Unsure."

"Tony." were those tears? She stood up slowly and took his hand "I can't just. choose. I can't." she settled a hand on his shoulder "I do want to be sure."

This wasn't a fair situation for either of them. She was getting so close to him and she was crying now, quietly streaming eyes. Their lips touched and everything seemed to shrink in complex factor, from hugely complicated to a kiss, just a kiss. He pulled away.

"You do have to choose. Ziva I love you, you know that." He held her at arms length just incase she confused him anymore.

"I know." her voice trembled as she muttered quietly. "Tony I am getting married this weekend."

It hit him like a truck how soon her matrimony would be. He lowered his head as emotions welled up over his eyes and threatening to stream over his cheeks in a mix of angry and pain.

"Ziva."

"Please I need you to be there. I don't know if I can hold out if you are not there."

"And you wouldn't be able to do if I am there. I can't."

He stood and turned to leave back to his desk.

"No come back!" she whispered with no real intent on him hearing her plea as it made her feel weak to need him so much. This could be the end of their friendship. He wouldn't keep working with her if she married Ray. Would she?

"Gibbs."

The man turned up to look at the top of the stairs to see his senior agent standing there.

"DiNozzo." the question floated in Gibbs' tone.

"Gibbs." Tony took to the stairs and handed a slip of paper over the pile of light wood.

"What's this?" Gibbs unfolded it.

"My request for a transfer, I can't work in the team anymore." Tony hung his head it had obviously been a hard decision.

Gibbs sighed and pulled a sawing horse over for Tony to sit on then grabbed his mug and emptied a jar of nails then filled them both with bourbon of course.

"I suspect this is about Ziva." Gibbs handed the jar and sat across from Tony.

"If she marries Ray on Sunday, I'm not staying. I can't." he made for touch his eye in an attempt to cover the wiping away of his watering eyes.

"If?" Gibbs took the first word and caught Tonys eye.

"Yeah well she knows how I feel. Perhaps a change of heart?"

Gibbs sighed "I am giving her away."

"Do you want to?" Tonys head rose to see who's side his boss was on.

"Ha- not really." they both sighed and Tony sipped his drink to cover the silence.

"We need you DiNozzo." Gibbs finally said gruffly and looked up at Tony who was looking at the ceiling.

"You can replace me." He looked down at the floor "I can't stay. I have to go. See ya boss." Tony stood up.

"Hey what if I refuse your request?" Gibbs called as Tony stood at the top of the stairs.

Tony smiled for the first time.

"You wont."

The tall wooden doors stood closed before him. They seemed like a contant barrier that he would never have the guts to push open, not without help at least, the man who had driven him, no forced him to come to this place which was the last place in the world he desired had approached him and was saying something.

"What?" He tuned his gaze the this suited, silver haired man.

"Lets do this."

Ziva was impatient. She pulled the clasp from her head and freed her hair from its captivity and let it cascade over her back with a sigh of annoyance.

A knock at the door, she flattened her sides of the phoofy white dress by her sides. And called:

"Come in!" then turned back to the mirror to scrape her hair back again as the door of the bridal suit opened.

"Ziva." was the simple words uttered by the partial mute surrogate father. Gibbs walked in.

"Where's Abby?"

"She said something about borrowing something..."

"Ah." he stood by her and sighed "Someone's here to see you."

"who?" she asked even though she knew, or hoped she knew who it was.

Gibbs leaned forward and pecked her cheek then walked back to the door and took the handle in his grasp.

"See you on the aisle." he turned the handle and let the other person in.

Tony was there. At her wedding. She never thought they would end up like this, she always thought perhaps it could be him she was waiting to wed. He wore a black suit and now tie and his expression was solemn.

"Abby getting your something borrowed?" he asked.

She took a while to register his presents let alone his words and she felt herself gaping.

"uh yes. I'm not sure why."

"Old traditions." He nodded with a slight smile which was out of character for his feelings. "You know something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Oh yes Abby told me that one." Ziva nodded and fell silent, bowing her head. He stood a few feet away awkwardly before nearing her.

"You okay?" He saw tears pooling up in her dark eyes and he gently chucked her chin with one finger. She caught his eyes up and looked at him.

"You came." She whispered

"Gibbs made me." he muttered. "I could miss a chance to see you all dressed up."

She heavily exhaled and sunk to sit on the ground. Where she continued to disapprovingly pout at her expression.

"How d'ya feel." he asked, taking a seat beside her with his legs stretched out as if he were on a picnic.

Confused, upset, nervous, conflicted were all she was feeling but she settled on replying with "Fine."

"You're not." he sighed and took a discarded hair slide from the floor and twirled it in his fingers. "Something old?" he asked

"Probably." she shrugged as if she couldn't care less "What am I going to do?" she asked with a hint of panic within her despair

"Run away?" he suggested.

She chuckled "I don't run away from things like you."

"Murder? Espionage? Kidnap?" He fired off suggestions

"Kidnap?" she looked at him with a rises eye brow.

"Yeah. I could kidnap you." he said seriously.

She laughed and shook her head, he really did know how to make her laugh "You're such an idiot."

"McGee give me your broach." Abby hissed.

"It's a badge!" he exclaimed, hurt that his accessory had been described as feminine. All the same he in clipped it from his tuxedo and handed it over.

"Ziva needs it for her something borrowed." she said happily as she took it and stashed it in her purse.

"Yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes and Abby nodded satisfied and dashed back up the hall toward her bridal suite. "Ziva, Ziva, I got the-"

The room was empty. So was the bathroom and the wardrobe and the balcony.

"Ziva?" she yelled and looked around frantically. Her phone vibrated at her hip and the cawing of the ring tone trilled loudly she flipped it open

_Sorry Abs :)_

It was from Tony, her jaw fell open as comprehension dawned over her face. He hadn't? Had he?

The music was at full volume and the sunroof open. Ziva sat in the back seat in her wedding dress with bare feet, laughing at Tony's singing along to the radio.

"Any regrets?" he called, right now he wasn't going to be the villain to tear up her wedding because he wanted her but he was being a friend and that meant being supporting even if it was against his better judgment.

"Loads." she yelled back and lay back over the back seats. "Head to your place, he is sure to check my apartment first."

"Next stop. La casa del DiNozzo." he nearly floored the accelerator and drove almost as crazy as she did.

The ceremony had been canceled obviously. Ray was fuming, Abby hadn't told anyone about Tony's text, the guests had all moved on to the reception for the free food. Gibbs look as if he wanted to shoot the panicking groom.

"McGee." Abby hissed as she located him at the bar.

"Abs, what's going on where is Ziva."

"Um- with Tony! He's kidnapped her." Abby smiled "How romantic is that."

"Wait what?" McGee stood up and pushed Abby to begins a decorative plant the could hide behind.

"I am sure she went willingly," Abby rolled her eyes "Really can you imagine Tony beating Ziva in a struggle?"

"Wow." McGee shifted his gaze to Ray who sat further along the bar, his phone in his hand and a strong drink on his lips. "Should we tell him?" he muttered as he gestured towards the nearly drunk man with his head.

"McGee no!" Abby slapped him and pulled him down to duck as Rays eyes swivels in his direction.

"Look we should at least let Gibbs know." McGee whispered

"No! He'll ruin it!" She muttered back. They peaked back at Ray over the overly green foliage. But he was gone.

"Oh no." Abby clapped her hands to his mouth.

"Alright I am telling Gibbs." McGee stood

"No!" Abby called

"Abs if he is driving drunk he is a danger to others and himself." McGee stood and Abby in a desperate attempt to stop him, grabbed his ankles and they both went crashing to the floor

"You looking for me Tim?" Gibbs voice asked. "Now would you two quit playing grab assey and tell me where the hell Ziva is."

Almost done *Whew* sorry about me being slow on breaking 12. I may have writers block. Don't worry I will see a doctor about it ;)


End file.
